VK and FB Crossover
by Crystal-LeeAFFN
Summary: Pairings: ZeroXYuki and KyoXTohru. Hehehe...:D
1. Prologue

**Ehehe…am also doing this on the side… it's a VK and Furuba thingie…not one-shot…extra side story…because it sort of fits…**

_PROLOGUE_

_In Fruits Basket...(Furuba for short)  
><em>Kyo stared at the moon.  
>Tohru climbed up and next to him. 'Hi, Kyo. What's up?' she asked.<br>_In Vampire Knight…(VK for short)  
><em>Zero stood outside on the ledge.  
>Yuki walked towards him and smiled. 'Hi, Yuki. Is something wrong?' he asked. 'Nothing.' Yuki replied, and smiled.<br>_In Furuba…  
><em>Kyo smiled at Tohru. Tohru grinned back at him and they were happy. For the moment. But…suddenly, there was this red flash of light and they disappeared.  
><em>In Vampire Knight<br>_Kaname Kuran stared at them from the window he usually sat at. Yuki was sitting with Zero, apparently watching the moon. But they all stepped back as a huge flash of light appeared and three blurry figures appeared in the light. Two boys and a girl. One boy with silver hair and dark purple eyes. Another of the boys with orange hair and crimson eyes, like Yuki's. And the girl had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. But isn't that…Fruits Basket? What are they doing here?

**Hehehe…by the way, I need a little help. Which Furuba anime episode is the one when Kyo sort of realised that he loved Tohru? It would help if you posted it in the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**I love crossovers!**

_In Vampire Knight  
><em>The guy with the orange hair glared at the guy with the silver hair. 'Oh, you damn rat! What stupid mess did you get us into NOW?' he screamed. 'I didn't do anything, you stupid cat!' protested the guy with silver hair. The girl with brown hair raised her hands. 'Sohma-san, Kyo-kun, p-please stop fighting!' she cried. The orange coloured hair guy stared at the girl. 'That means you, too, Kyo.' she said. Kyo, the orange haired guy glared at her. 'Tohru…' he started. Yuki stared at Tohru. She totally freaked out. 'Ahh! I didn't know you were here! I'm sorry for not introducing myself!' she said. She bowed. 'Hello. I am Tohru Honda. This is Kyo and Yuki Sohma.' she said. Zero and Yuki shared a look. Yuki bowed back. 'I am Yuki Cross and this is Zero Kiryu. Very nice to meet you.' she said. Tohru stood up and smiled happily. Kaname glared down at them. An hour later, Yuki took them away.

Yuki took them to Headmaster Cross' room. 'Headmaster, I think, since this two are here, they've probably came to enrol!' said Yuki. Kaien stared at the three figures. 'I thought I told you to call me Daddy!' complained Kaien. 'Okay, Daddy…' replied Yuki sadly. Kyo stared at Tohru and she stared at Sohma. 'Is it me, or does…' began Kyo. Tohru shook her head. 'Kyo, don't even say it.' she said. 'They look nothing alike.' said Sohma slowly. 'Hah, so you just figured it out? Shows how slow YOU are.' said Kyo, grinning. 'Shut up, you stupid cat.' said Sohma. 'Please stop fighting!' said Tohru worriedly. 'It's getting worse.' 'My head aches.' complained Kyo, rubbing his head. 'Oh does it? It's probably your brain getting smaller.' retorted Sohma. Tohru sighed. 'Excuse me you three, we'll show you to your dorms now.' said Yuki. Tohru smiled and followed her. Kyo raised his hands in defeat and followed after them. Sohma smirked and followed them.


	3. Chapter 2

**LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!**

Yuki dropped Tohru off in front of her dorm. 'You can stay with us for a while!' she said and walked off. She went in. There was a girl already there. 'Hi! You must be our new roommate! I'm Yori!' she said. 'I'm Tohru. Nice to meet you.' Tohru replied.

THE NEXT DAY…

'Uwahh! So the Night Class people are not the only ones who are beautiful!' said one of the classmates. 'Yuki and Kyo Sohma, you are our saviours!' said the President. **(A/N:I forgot his name!) **Kyo looked obviously distressed. Tohru smiled and linked arms with him. 'Kyo. Come on, let's go!' she said. Everyone glared at her and Kyo shrugged. So he followed her. Sohma smiled and walked on with them. As they were sitting in the cafeteria, Kyo found a leek in his food. Sohma started laughing. 'YA DAMN RAT! YOU PUT IT THERE!' screamed Kyo. 'No, I didn't.' said Sohma, smiling. 'YES YOU DID, YA DAMN RAT!' Kyo screamed. 'Stupid cat. Believe me.' said Sohma. Yori shuffled next to Tohru. 'Tohru, why do they call each other using names of animals?' she asked. 'Uh…' Tohru stammered. Kyo stared at them and shoved his hand into Sohma's face to shut him up. Tohru looked at him for help. Sohma pushed Kyo's hand off and smiled at Yori. 'Miss Yori, we only use the nicknames because we are like the animals.' he said. Yori blushed and Tohru elbowed her. 'Ow!' she said. Tohru grinned and pulled Kyo to the huge crowd at the gates. Yuki was pushing people away and Zero glared at them. Kyo pushed through the crowd and touched Yuki on the shoulder. 'Would you like some help?' he said. Tohru started laughing. Yuki looked a bit confused but nodded. Kyo made his way to the front of the crowd. 'OKAY, YOU PEOPLE GET OUT OF THE WAY AND INTO TWO STRAIGHT LINES IMMEDIATELY!' Kyo shouted. Zero looked taken aback and all the girls did it immediately. Kyo stepped to the side and the doors opened. Tohru shuffled next to him. A group of very beautiful people walked through the doors and all the girls squealed. Tohru covered her ears and Kyo groaned. 'BE QUIET!' he screamed. Everyone was silent. 'Gosh, he's even worse than Zero. That's no fun.' said one with blonde hair and striking blue eyes. Another one with black hair and the same red eyes as Yuki and Kyo walked up to Yuki. 'Good afternoon, Yuki.' he said. 'Good afternoon, Lord Kaname!' said Yuki, bowing. Kyo groaned. Tohru grinned. '**LORD**…Kaname?' Kyo laughed, pressing his hands to his shins. 'I don't believe it! Seriously? He looks nothing like a lord! He looks like a pretty boy who doesn't look like he can fight at all!' 'That's rude, Kyo-kun! Stop it!' said Tohru, hitting Kyo in the shoulder. Kyo rubbed his shoulder and glared at her. Zero stared at Kyo for a minute and started laughing with him. It was causing quite a scene. The girls glared at them. 'How dare they.' they said. Tohru smiled. 'Now, you stupid cat, see what you've got us in? Kaname…(giggle)…looks like he's going to kill you.' said Sohma. All the girls clambered on Kyo and there was an orange puff.

**CLIFFHANGER!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I got this idea for catnip from a fan fiction called 'The Nine Lives of Kyo' by lightningpelt. So I decided to add it in to the fun. Thank you. Oh, and IDNOFBAILTBBOLPIC (I Do Not Own Fruits Basket, Although I'd Like To But Because Of Legal Purposes I Can't) I stole that from 'The Talk' by Serena Scarlet.  
>-<strong>Chapter Three: Catnip

The orange cat stumbled out of the pile of girls. As Tohru picked up the uniform Kyo had dropped, out dropped a potted plant from her bag. Kyo's cat eyes widened. She quickly picked it up and took Kyo back to her room with Yuki and Yori. As no one was there yet, and coincidentally enough, Kyo turned back and Tohru threw him his clothes, not looking. Kyo put his clothes on and held out a hand for the potted plant. 'Oh, here, Kyo! A welcome gift from Yuki! Not Sohma-san, of course!' Tohru said, handing over the plant. Kyo began playing with the green leaves. As Yuki came in, she stared at Kyo playing with the leaves. 'Cross-san, what plant is this?' he asked dreamily. 'It's catnip.' replied Yuki, smiling. 'Do you like it?' 'Yes, I looooove it!' he squealed, burying his face in the emerald green leaves. Yuki stared at him with her eyebrows raised. Tohru started panicking. 'Um…Yuki-san, please don't ever give Kyo catnip. Uh…he's addicted to it.' she said. Yuki nodded. 'I…can see that…' Kyo rolled over on the carpeted floor. 'Tohru…you're so cute…' he mumbled. Tohru turned a deep shade of red. 'Eh! No…it can't be!' she mumbled. 'Really…' he said, still playing with the leaves. Tohru blushed an even deeper shade of red. Kyo's head lolled back onto the back of his chair. Tohru put her hand on his head and pushed it back up. And…of all things he could've done, he _purred._ Yuki freaked out. '**Purring**?' she asked. 'Ahhh…it would be best if you leave for a while!' said Tohru. Yuki didn't think twice. She left. Kyo pushed his head against her hand. He purred again. Tohru grinned at him and he hugged her. Poof. A little cat once more. Being a little cat, Kyo got even more addicted to catnip. He started running around the room, pausing sometimes to rub his kitty head against her hands. She kept giggling whenever he did it. After an hour, he slumped onto a chair. 'Tohru?' Kyo said sleepily. 'Yes Kyo?' Tohru asked, looking at how peaceful he looked. 'I _love _you.' he said, falling asleep on the chair.

Sohma had just watched this scenario on a hidden camera he placed in Tohru's room to take care of her. He laughed when she revealed the catnip, panicked when Yuki found out, laughed even harder when Kyo turned into a cat. Finally he panicked when Kyo told Tohru that he loved her, and he fell asleep. Tohru sat in the middle of the room, her head in her hands. 'Oh…my…gosh…' she sighed.

The next day, when Kyo woke up, he had a headache, a hangover and was in Tohru's room. 'What..?' he asked. 'Hi, Kyo! Good morning!' Tohru said, poking him in the shoulder. 'Good morning…' said Kyo sleepily. 'What happened last night?' 'Catnip happened last night.' Tohru sighed. Kyo freaked out. 'Catnip..?' he groaned. 'Yeah…you said some really…um…nice but sort of embarrassing things.' Tohru said, blushing rose red. 'Tohru…what did I say?' asked Kyo darkly. 'You...you said you loved me.' Tohru said. Kyo gaped and slammed his head on his lap. The door opened and a voice came from behind.  
>'So, stupid cat, I saw everything. You're an idiot.'<br>**-  
>No rewards if you guess who that was! XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four is here!  
>IDNOFBETIRWTBANAEBOLP (I Do Not Own Fruits Basket Even Though I Really Want To But Am Not Allowed Entirely Because Of Legal Purposes)<strong>

'Yuki.' said Kyo, standing up. 'If you don't believe me, look at this.' said Yuki, pushing a SD card into a laptop. They watched the video. Kyo kept getting mad every time he did something idiotic. Tohru kept blushing every time Kyo got mad, and Yuki just sat there in silence. 'Explain yourself.' he said. 'Well, Cross-san asked me to give Kyo some catnip, because she thought it would be cute and-' began Tohru, but Kyo covered her mouth. 'You're babbling. Slow down.' he said. Tohru started again, telling Yuki about what happened and how and what she could do about it and how she was so sorry. Kyo just sat there in silence. 'Are you going to hit me?' he asked after the explanation. 'DAMN YEAH I'M GOING TO HIT YOU!' Yuki screamed. **(A/N: For those who need an explanation, Yuki snapped when Kyo said that stupid thing.) **So Yuki hit him. It would've gone as planned if Tohru hadn't got in the way. So instead of Kyo, he hit Tohru. She passed out on the carpet. 'You see what your anger has got you into now?' Kyo said, picking her up. **(A/N: One, Kyo sounds like Kaname that time. And two, okay, awkward. Their personalities have seemed to switch.) **Tohru woke up in Kyo's arms to find out that he had put her in the bed. 'Yuki hit you by accident.' he said. 'You're much nicer, Kyo-kun.' Tohru said. Kyo stopped on his way out of the door. 'Nicer? My dear Honda-san, what has been going on in your mind today?' Kyo replied, glancing at her from behind. Then he left, and the room was silent.

Yuki stood in front of Kyo, his fists clenched. Kyo stood up straight, arms folded around his chest. Yuki threw a blow and Kyo blocked it, throwing blows back after it. It seemed weird, and it was even weirder afterwards that then Kyo won the match. He stood up and smiled at him. 'There's something wrong about you today, you stupid rat. You usually win the matches.' said Kyo, rather smugly. When Kyo left, Yuki unbuttoned his shirt collar. 'Damn cat.' he said, walking off in the other direction.

Knock. Knock. Tohru woke up and opened the door. 'Good afternoon, Miss Honda.' said Kyo. 'Good afternoon, Kyo-kun.' Tohru replied, a bit surprised by this outburst. 'Come on, let's go. We wouldn't want to miss class.' he said. 'But…what about Yuki?' asked Tohru. 'Oh, never mind about that stupid rat for now. Let's go.' replied Kyo. 'Oh…okay, then.' said Tohru, closing the door. So she changed and walked out of the door with Kyo. Later, they bumped into Yuki. 'Hey, watch where you're going, ya damn cat!' shouted Yuki. 'Maybe if you weren't so stupid, you wouldn't have bumped into me in the first place.' replied Kyo. 'Sohma-san, what's going on?' Tohru asked. 'Tohru, please call me Yuki-kun. It would be easier.' Yuki replied. 'But…but Sohma-san!' Tohru protested. 'Please.' said Yuki. Tohru gave in.  
><strong>-<br>A/N: Okay, this has been getting awkward. XD! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**


End file.
